Syaoran-hime
by AngelP
Summary: For those of you who don't know japanese, Syaoran-hime means Princess Syaoran. Go figure. Uhm... it's a bit rushed. Sorry ^^;


Syaoran-Hime  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Syaoran-Hime belongs to CLAMP.... well, not the whole idea concept of the story...  
but the character, Syaoran-Hime belongs to CLAMP. Same with everyone involved in it. Don't sue   
me, I'm broke. So I spend my prime anime time drawing or writing fics (which I haven't done in a  
looooong while). Blah, disclaimers _  
  
Author's Notes: Hello boys and girls. Today I will be telling you a fairytale about a princess.  
Once upon a time. There was a princess. And.... she fell in love with a prince.... uhh....   
and.... the end. XP hope you like the story lol~~  
  
WARNING: This fic is MAJORLY distorted. A lot of the things here probably wouldn't make much   
sense. Especially since everyone is mixed up. Welcome to a world of cross-dressing madness.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, very far from here, lived people who rejoiced everyday  
for living in a big huge castle and village protected by the walls. Now, the King and Queen,  
whom the villagers called "Fujitaka and Sonomi" (everyone's all happy and close here, so they  
don't bother calling them "his majesty, her majesty" etc... don't ask me), were going to have a  
baby. Sonomi already had a child before this, a child whom she named Tomoyo. Tomoyo-san was now  
a year old, and was very active. Tomoyo-san seemed to like clothing very much.   
  
Anyways, in the nursing room of the castle, Fujitaka was waiting patiently outside to await the  
arrival of his newborn little girl. When he heard the baby's cry, he knew that his new little  
girl was born. But as he stood up, an ear piercing scream accompanied it.  
  
Fujitaka rushed inside immediately, wondering what all the trouble was. His wife was looking at  
the new child, sad.  
  
"It's a boy," Sonomi wailed.  
  
"Oh my..." said the four nurses wearing sunglasses around the bed.  
  
"A boy... I don't think this would be much of a problem, would it?" Fujitaka queried as he   
admired the little boy's face.  
  
"NO!!! I want a girl! I want a pretty little girl who I can dress up and take shopping with me!"  
  
"Dear, we already have a girl.."  
  
"NINE MONTHS OF LABOUR, AND I GET A BOY??!?!?!?" Sonomi yelled, crying.  
  
The six people could feel people whispering about this outside. Fujitaka sighed.  
  
"I guess we can solve this problem...." Fujitaka said under his breath. "We can raise him to be  
a girl... but we would have to tell him when he grows up. And then he would have to leave.."  
  
Sonomi pouted. "hmm... I guess I could live with that for a decade. But we shouldn't tell anyone,  
it's just waay too embarassing."  
  
"It's settled then." Fujitaka smiled. "Isn't it, Syaoran-hime?"  
  
The little boy only looked at him in reply, and started to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Imouto-chaaaaan!!!" Rang a voice, as beautiful as a bell, throughout the castle. A girl with  
long silvery black hair rushed throughout the palace, clutching tight to herself a gorgeous dress  
embroidered with tiny green sequins and pink ribbons. She stopped for a minute, and looked  
around.  
  
"She's more than likely still sleeping." the girl pouted. Then she headed towards two huge doors,  
decorated in green. She burst through them.  
  
"IMOUTO-CHAAAAN!!!" She yelled. Her voice echoed quickly in the room.  
  
"GYAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Shuffles were heard from a bed, and up came Syaoran-hime. She had long golden locks at the back,  
and brown bangs at the front, separated by a crown. She had deep amber eyes which seemed to shine  
no matter what. Syaoran-hime had a long slender body, too. Syaoran-hime would be the most perfect  
and most beautiful in the village.. except....  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?" Syaoran-hime yelled at his older sister. "I  
WAS SLEEPING! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!!!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she admired her little sister. She was so cute when she yelled and glared like  
that.  
  
"I have a new dress for you! I made it this morning!!" Tomoyo proudly announced.  
  
Syaoran-hime just glared at her for a few minutes. "I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Iie, no you're not. Get up sleepyheaaaad!"  
  
Tomoyo pulled open the curtains and threw off the covers on Syaoran-hime's bed. Syaoran-hime  
grumbled as she slowly pulled herself up.  
  
"Get up! Get up and try it! Besides, I heard that two handsome princes from the other kingdom  
are coming today, so you MUST be dressed up and be proper!" Tomoyo giggled. She pushed her sister  
into the bathroom and waited outside. Soon, she was handed Syaoran-hime's nightgowns. Tomoyo went  
to put it on her bed. "Their sister is also coming with them. I hope she is very nice!"  
  
"GYAAAHHH!!! WHY DOES IT HAVE PINK??!?!?!?" yelled that short tempered voice from the bathroom.  
  
Tomoyo went back to the bathroom door. The door slowly opened and Syaoran-hime came out.  
  
"MY!!! It looks so gorgeous on you, just like the other clothes I made for you!!" Tomoyo   
squealed. "Here's another dress. I made it last night! You have to try it on!"   
  
Tomoyo shoved another dress in Syaoran-hime's arms, turned her around and pushed her back in.  
Tomoyo happily waited outside. Soon, she was handed the new dress she had made for Syaoran-hime.  
Tomoyo smiled and headed towards Syaoran-hime's closet.  
  
She slowly opened it at first, carefully. Then she started a big faster. She cautiously watched  
all the belongings in the closet. Soon, everything inside fell on her, mostly made of clothes  
that she had made especially for Syaoran-hime.  
  
"Oh my.." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
A door clicked, and Tomoyo glanced to her left. Out came Syaoran-hime, with a pink dress. The  
frills made the dress look like one fit for a princess.  
  
"KAWAAAIIII!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed. "THIS IS THE BEST ONE I HAVE MADE SO FAR!!!!"  
  
Syaoran-hime sweatdropped. "It's not my colour. I hate pink. I'm going to take it off."  
  
Tomoyo, alarmed, immediately got out of the clothes. "NO!! You have to wear them! For the arrival  
of the two princes later today!"  
  
"I don't care. I'll wear my usual dress."  
  
"NO!!! YOU HAVE TO WEAR THIS ONE!!! FOR THE PRINCES!! FOR THEIR SISTER!! AND FOR YUKITO-SAN!!!"  
Tomoyo gasped, having yelled so much.  
  
Syaoran-hime immediately blushed, at the word Yukito. She then slowly looked at her sister.  
"Yukito-san...."  
  
Syaoran-hime shook this off and went back to look at her sister. "The two princes are bringing  
their sister with them?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Haaai."  
  
Syaoran-hime decided she should have courage. She puffed up her chest and headed out the door.   
She headed towards the courtyard, where her father and mother might be, eating breakfast. As she  
went outside, she carefully tried to avoid the two queer looking statues which were supposed to  
be standing guard. One of them looked like a panther with butterfly wings. It stared proudly into  
the sky. But, this statue didn't bother Syaoran-hime so much. It was just.. the other one.... it  
looked like a maneless lion with angel's wings on its back. It seemed to have so much pride; if  
it could talk and move, it would probably be bragging all the time about his looks. The statue  
seem to give nasty looks to Syaoran-hime. Syaoran-hime stopped staring and rushed quickly into   
the courtyard.  
  
"Good morning, mother, father." Syaoran-hime said.  
  
"Wow! Is that a new dress? *sigh* I'm so proud of Tomoyo-chan! She makes the most WONDERFUL   
dresses for you!" Sonomi cried with glee. "You look so gorgeous!!"  
  
Syaoran-hime was going to snap back. SHe hated that dress so much. But then, she heard a voice  
behind her.  
  
"It looks absolutely beautiful."  
  
Syaoran-hime turned around and found herself staring into the eyes of Yukito-san.  
  
"YUKITO-SAAAN!!" Syaoran-hime gasped, and blushed a deep, bright red. "Th.. tha...... thankyou!"  
  
Yukito smiled back. "I'm sure you'll make a good impression on the two good princes who will be  
arriving later today."  
  
no, Syaoran-hime thought. I don't want to make a good impression on them. I want to marry Yuki.  
  
"I heard they're taking their brat sister with them. Or so they described." Another voice popped  
up. Syaoran-hime's smile disappeared just as quickly as her blush did. She soon found herself  
glaring into another's eyes.  
  
"Oh, hey, To-ya." Yukito greeted.  
  
"Hey Yuki." Touya greeted back.  
  
"Good morning you two. Enjoying the morning sun?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Yes, very much." Yukito grinned.  
  
Syaoran-hime could do nothing but keep quiet. This was all too awkward. She had to marry a   
prince, but oh, how she was in love with one of the royal guards! She would do anything to be  
with him for an eternity. But she could only wish. That... that... other obnoxious guard, Touya.  
He always got in his way. It was very annoying.  
  
Tomoyo had appeared from the shadows and went up to join them.  
  
"Ohohohoho, Tomoyo-chan you're so talented!" her mom squealed as soon as she saw her daughter.   
They were soon dancing around squealing about the dresses.  
  
Syaoran-hime thought to herself as the two royal guards left. But I don't want to marry a prince.  
I want to marry Yukito-san....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was soon the afternoon and three strangers had come to the door. Yukito and Touya had let them  
in, for they were the three royal children from another kingdom to ask for the hands of the two  
lovely princesses there. The princess who wanted to come had blue bangs and long pink hair at  
the back. It looked quite similar to Syaoran-hime's, except that her pink hair was straight and  
very long. The princess had glasses and wore a dark blue dress with pink ribbons. She seemed to  
have somewhat of an evil look on her face, which was accompanied by a twisted grin.  
  
One of the princes followed the princess. He had black hair which seemed to be a bit long, so it  
was all stuffed up inside his hat at the top. He held a mighty look on his face as he proudly   
walked through the crowds. He had a green hat, with a big fluff of cotton at the top. He wore an   
outfit (ehhh just look back at when Sakura is wearing the prince costume. It looks like that   
except green and yellow!) that showed his status.  
  
The next prince looked very similar to the first, except he had light brown hair and green eyes.   
His hair seemed to be stuffed up in the hat in the same fashion as the first. His outfit looked   
pretty much like the first, except it was red and blue. He seemed to be kind of shy around the   
big crowds.  
  
The three marched right up to the throne of the royal family, where Sonomi, Tomoyo, Fujitaka and  
Syaoran-hime patiently waited. The foreign princess cleared her throat and stood before the  
royal family.  
  
"We three from another kingdom have come from far away. I have brought my two brothers with me to  
find brides for them, for they will have to get married soon. After hearing that there were two  
princesses living in this very palace, I have brought them here."  
  
The prince in green stepped forward and bowed deeply. "It is a great honour, your majesty. My   
name is Sir Meiling. I have come to ask for one of your daughter's hand in marriage."  
  
Meiling stood up and went back.  
  
The prince in blue then came forward and repeated the act. "Your majesty. My name is Sir Sakura,  
and I will seek the other daughter's hand in marriage."  
  
Sakura's voice was mild, and somewhat quiet. He stood up and went back.  
  
"And myself, your majesty. My name is Lady Eriol. We are very honoured to be in your presence."  
  
Fujitaka grinned. "My, such politeness."  
  
Lady Eriol glanced at Sakura. "Please go up."  
  
Sakura nodded and proceeded closer to the thrones. Meiling followed. Tomoyo and Syaoran headed  
down the small set of stairs and stood in front of the two visitors.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is Lady Tomoyo." Tomoyo held out her hand to shake  
Sakura's hand, and then Meiling's.  
  
"Syaoran-hime," Syaoran-hime mumbled as he held out his hand. Meiling shook it immediately.  
  
"I'm so pleased to meet you both! You are both so pretty! Especially you, Syaoran-hime. What  
outstanding hair! What a gorgeous dress!" Meiling grinned.  
  
Syaoran-hime could only ponder what was going on in Meiling's mind. It was very odd. Then he  
glanced over at her older sister.  
  
"WOW! SUCH STYLE!!! I love it!! I love it!!!" Tomoyo squealed as she ran all around Sakura.   
Sakura seemed quite confused and tried to figure out what Tomoyo was blabbing about.  
  
Syaoran-hime looked kind of scared. These visitors were pretty strange. He sighed, and then   
looked back at Meiling.  
  
"Syaoran-hime, you are more beautiful than heaven itself..."  
  
Now, Syaoran-hime was getting really scared. Meiling had started to hit on her, and her sister  
was going psycho over Sakura. Fujitaka and Sonomi sighed, realizing that there would be pure   
chaos if these pairs hooked up. But, they had no choice. These people were probably the closest  
princes they could ever get in touch with.  
  
"Syaoran-hime, may I ask for your hand in marriage?" Meiling asked.   
  
He was going too far, too quick. Syaoran-hime really didn't like this person. She had no other  
choice, but...  
  
"I want to marry Sakura!" Syaoran-hime proclaimed. It was probably very rude, but she couldn't  
do anything about it. She would rather marry that someone quiet person, rather than someone who  
tends to hit on people all the time. Actually, more than ever, she would love to marry Yukito,   
but because of the rules, she wasn't allowed to "go there" with him.  
  
Everyone gasped, but Sonomi and Fujitaka silently agreed. They should only have the best for   
their... "daughter"... anyways....  
  
"I declare a fight!!" Meiling said, raising her sword. "I shall have none other except   
Syaoran-hime! And I will fight even my own brother to prove my love!!"  
  
"Ho~e??? Meiling-kun!! What are you saying?? I don't want to fight you!!" Sakura flailed in fear.  
  
"I do. The one I love wants to marry you. So I must prove to her that I am better than you. Hold  
up your sword! We are going to have a duel!!"  
  
Sonomi and Fujitaka didn't know what else to do.. so, Fujitaka stood up. "The duel shall take  
place in the gym. We shall see who will win my daughter's hand."  
  
Sakura sighed. How did she get into this? Well, she did have to admit... this Tomoyo was rather  
annoying. She couldnt stop talking about clothes. She would rather have Miss Syaoran-hime... she  
hoped that her heart made the right choice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Meiling stood in the center of the battlefield, both preparing to fight.  
  
"I'm only fighting you because you challenged me." Sakura reminded Meiling, one more time.  
  
"I know. And I know I'm going to win. I'm going to prove to Syaoran-hime that I'm strong and that  
she deserves to be married to me!"  
  
Sakura shook her head, then looked away. She saw her sister, Eriol, approaching with two swords  
in her hands.  
  
"Each of you, take one. These swords are sharp, and may result in the death in one of you. You   
both are my dear brothers. Please don't hurt yourselves."  
  
"Arigatou, Eriol-chan," Sakura smiled.  
  
Eriol bowed and walked away.  
  
"Okay. We now have Sakura and Meiling, ready to fight!" Someone announced over the field. It was  
Touya.  
  
"This will be the battle over the hand of the lovely Syaoran-hime. Who will win? The grand prize  
for this tournament is the lovely Syaoran-hime and a beautiful wedding which will take place  
tomorrow morning. Are both contestants ready?"  
  
Sakura and Meiling held their swords and went into fighting stance. "READY!"  
  
"Then let the games begin!!" Touya yelled as he dropped a red cloth.  
  
Sakura made a first attack, but Meiling dodged it easily. Meiling then landed an attack on  
Sakura, but Sakura dodged that one just as easy as Meiling dodged her first one.  
  
The battle went on (yadda yadda yadda, I hate describing battles), each one missing the other.  
Finally, both seemed to be tired. Sakura panted, staring at Meiling, wondering if there would be  
another way to defeat her. Looking at Meiling's hat, Sakura got an idea.  
  
Sakura gathered up all her strength, and rushed towards Meiling. She pointed her sword at  
Meiling's hat, then flung it off. Sakura then tore it into shreds. Even though Sakura didn't do  
much, she had won the tournament. Because, out from the hat, came two buns with long black hair  
streaming down from them. Meiling was a girl!!  
  
Meiling sat down, and started to cry. "Why? Why did you do that?" Meiling sobbed.  
  
"I wouldn't kill or wound my own brother..." Sakura said softly.  
  
"BUT WHY?? Now everyone knows!!!!" Meiling sobbed, as her tears fell quickly to the ground.  
  
Meiling's face expressed just how hurt she was. Then, it slowly turned into anger. Meiling was  
furious. She stood up and stared at Sakura.  
  
"Well!!! I hope you're happy with your princess!! You're so mean!!!" Meiling yelled.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry..." Sakura quietly said.  
  
"I'M TELLING MOMMY!!!!!" Meiling cried and then ran off. Meiling was never to be seen again.  
  
Sakura stood in the middle of the circle. She had won, and now she was going to be married to  
Syaoran-hime the next day. She glanced at Syaoran-hime, who stood blushing in the bleachers.   
Sakura smiled at Syaoran-hime. Syaoran-hime smiled back. This was the first time in years that  
Syaoran-hime had been truly happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bells in the church were ringing, and Prince Sakura and Syaoran-hime were running down the  
steps, having the rice thrown at them. Sakura and Syaoran giggled as they stood at the foot of  
the church. They started to kiss, for they *loved* eachother so. It was only one night, but at  
first sight, THEY KNEW IT WAS DESTINY (okay... maybe not, but... eh, go figure). They held  
eachother's heads and kissed eachother lightly one more time. But, as they broke the kiss,  
something strange happened.  
  
As Syaoran-hime took off her hands, she also took off Sakura's hat. And as Sakura took off her  
hands, she somehow took off Syaoran-hime's crown...... AND WIG.  
  
Everyone gasped. The two looked at eachother. Sakura had long hair, and appeared to be a girl.  
They stared at eachother for a moment, then shrugged. It didn't matter much, since they were   
still of the opposite sex. Sonomi and Fujitaka were kinda surprised and relieved at the same  
time. They were just really glad that if Sakura was pure male, she wouldn't find out anymore   
about Syaoran-hime's secret *in bed*....   
  
THe happy couple, each relieved about having revealed their secrets and getting it over with,  
jumped into the JUST MARRIED carriage, then got carted away and they both lived happily ever  
after in Syaoran-hime's castle.  
  
But that's not the end yet. What about Tomoyo and Lady Eriol?  
  
Tomoyo and Lady Eriol were discussing tea. Soon, Tomoyo started to snicker.  
  
"What, may I ask, Lady Tomoyo, are you giggling about?"  
  
Tomoyo continued to giggle. "The jig's up. You're a guy, I know it."  
  
Lady Eriol seemed quite surprised at first, then she held the crown on her head.  
  
"It looks like you have a special power to see through anything."  
  
"Of course I do. I'm special." Tomoyo boasted.  
  
"Of course you are." Eriol sarcastically replied as *he* took off the crown on his head. "You are  
pretty cute. Wanna go out on a date with me and get busy?"  
  
Tomoyo gave an evil grin at Eriol. "You naughty boy."  
  
Then the two walked off in the sunset happily ever after.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well? What you think? Like? No like? Review anyways XP if you want to.   
  
Yes, this is one of my crazier works. This is what happens when you consume a lot of sugar and  
have almost no sleep at all. I get crazy ideas in my head. Like Syaoran-hime!!!!! :D actually, I  
got more inspired from the episode. Anyways, if I feel like, I'll fix this one up reaaaal nice   
and put up another one sometime when I feel like. Not now, too bored. I know, this one was really  
rushed and kinda stupid and unfunny XP but anyways...... I hope you enjoyed XP  
  
Til next time peoples,  
  
The Super Hyper Can't Get To Sleep Angel_P 


End file.
